


【Terronuckel、H2OVanoss】我想你

by Yee12346552



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee12346552/pseuds/Yee12346552
Summary: 我愛甜甜日常<3對了 VD篇有捏他XD
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 7





	【Terronuckel、H2OVanoss】我想你

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛甜甜日常<3
> 
> 對了 VD篇有捏他XD

Terronuckel：

Brian現在很無聊

他在房間內，抱著Brock送他的愛心形狀抱枕，心裡和腦裡所想的全是他的愛人

「Brock...你啥時才回來...」他把頭埋進抱枕內，發出細碎的不滿

他的戀人都跟朋友們出差五天了，雖然每晚都有視訊通話，但是缺少每天需要攝取的擁抱和親吻，他幾乎快憋死了

他拿起自己的手機，毫無興致的翻了翻裡面的程式，看了一會便覺得乏味而打了一個哈欠。接著又翻起他的手機相簿，點開其中一個分類，裡面全是他與Brock合照，每張都甜得令人牙癢  
他滑過每一張相片，視線都在每張逗留數秒，看著看著臉上浮起了幸福的淺笑，他愛死他跟Brock膩在一起的時刻

「哈啊~~嗯...」Brian倏地打起一個哈欠，他微垂眼簾，睡眼惺忪的揉了揉眼睛  
『該死...』他暗自一罵，最近犯的相思病害他睡得不是很充足，畢竟床上少了熟悉的氣息與體溫，讓他每晚難以入眠。黑眼圈也淡淡的浮現出來，雖不是很明顯，但也是仔細一看就會發現的程度

「噔噔噔~噔噔噔~」就在Brian打算要小憩一會兒時，手機的鈴聲忽然響起，畫面顯示了來自Brock的視訊來電，這讓他稍微打起了精神，拍了拍自己的臉頰，點開了接通按鈕

「嗨~我親愛的BriBri~有想我嗎~？」畫面隨即出現一個燦爛的笑容，一句帶著撒嬌語氣的肉麻話從螢幕內的壯碩男人口中傳出，惹得Brian輕笑出來

「有~想死你了~」Brian用慵懶的語氣說著，他眼簾仍稍稍垂著，露出了半倦半柔的淺笑，似乎多了一股平時少見的風情，讓對方霎時看得入迷

「你現在笑得好好看...但是」Brock看著對方的淺笑，笑笑的說著，但隨後話鋒一轉，語氣嚴肅卻又帶著暖心的關懷：「我覺得你需要睡一下」

「唉...我知道...」Brian嘆了口氣，眨巴的藍眼看著對方，無可奈何的口氣摻入半點玩笑：「可是...還不是因為你...」  
「我...我做錯什麼了嗎？」Brock佯裝大受打擊和受傷的樣子，語帶無辜，成功逗得對方咯咯笑  
「是沒有，只是太想你了...有點睡不著...」Brian說出實話，臉頰頓時染上些許淡紅  
「看來我們倆都一樣呢~」Brock笑著，上揚的嘴角洋溢著幸福  
「噢？Mr.MooMoo也想我到失眠啊？」Brian挑著眉，他雖然表現出懷疑，但心裡卻是高興極了  
「那當然！沒抱你很難睡！」Brock一臉正色的說出令人難為情的事實，讓聽到這番話的Brian稍稍羞澀的撓了撓臉頰

兩人繼續閒話家常，彷彿無視距離的阻擋，他們周圍飄著若有若無的暖甜，內心不約而同的想著，就算遙隔千里，心依然緊緊相連牽繫著

「嗯...那你什麼時候回來？」Brian發出慵懶的呻吟聲，臉上的神情逐漸被疲倦取代，充滿睡意的嗓音在對方耳裡宛如天籟  
「再兩天，等我，好嗎？」Brock輕聲說道，語氣如絨毛般柔軟蓬鬆，他溫柔一笑，眼裡盡是憐愛和寵溺  
對方聞聽，只是微笑輕輕應了聲好，隨即打起了大大的哈欠，大到眼角都滲出了淚珠，臉上的睡意又加重幾分

Brock看在眼裡，心裡不是很好受，他微蹙眉頭，語氣溫柔的關心他的愛人：「好了...你真的該去睡了...」  
「蛤啊...我還不想-」Brian發出不捨的哀聲，表示還不想結束對話，理由說到一半被對方打斷：「Brian~乖啦~你這樣我會心疼的」

「好吧...那我等你回來」被愛人這樣一講，Brian也不好說什麼，他撓撓後腦，給畫面內的Brock一個飛吻，並道了句晚安：「晚安Brocky...」  
「晚安BriBri...」Brock也回了同樣的飛吻給對方，道別的口氣充滿寵愛

「我想你...」在按下掛斷按鈕的前一刻，Brian輕聲的訴道思念  
「我也想你...」Brock聽見戀人的思念，他也輕聲回應對方

兩人相視一笑，他們的思念是同等的，深沉且難耐，一時之間一股難以言喻的甘甜與溫暖流進了他們的心房

那晚，兩人都揚起嘴角，幸福的入睡了...

__________  
H2OVanoss：

一個午後的廚房內，茶爐的沸騰聲響起，綿延不絕的滋滋聲像是催促一般，黑髮藍衣的身影在廚房內手忙腳亂，平時能輕鬆應付的日常行程如今少了另一半的協助，他宛如成了一個手腳無能的生活白癡

「噢幹！」Jonathan急忙的拿起櫃子內的兩個茶包，卻也因此翻倒包裝，他爆了粗口，彎腰撿起散落一地的茶包

「Fuck！好痛！」就在他撿完茶包起身的那刻，頭撞到了方才尚未關上的櫃子門，痛感讓他緊皺眉頭，他揉了揉剛撞到的地方，稍微腫了一點

剛才的意外與刺耳又不斷的沸騰聲顯然讓Jonathan的耐性正一點一滴的被消耗，他忍著頭上傳來的悶痛，不悅的關掉瓦斯，接著將熱水倒進放有茶包的馬克杯內

過了數秒，一股清淡的茶香從杯口飄逸出來，Jonathan深呼吸聞了一下，內心燜燒著的慪氣逐漸被清香澆熄，他拿了幾顆冰塊放入杯中攪拌，冰塊與瓷杯碰撞出的清脆悅耳令他深鎖的眉頭舒展開來

「嗯~」他坐在沙發上，閉起眼淺嚐一口，茶香與沁涼在他口中漫延開來，淡苦包覆了他的味蕾，隨後又轉化為清恬的甘美，他將茶嚥進喉裡，而那香仍在口腔內久久滯留著  
他微睜開眼，水靈的藍眸如同杯中的波瀾正瀲灩著，他將涼茶置於桌上，離開杯緣的唇起了一抹淺笑，與方才在廚房的兵荒馬亂的身影簡直判若兩人

彷彿是想到了什麼似的，原先上揚的嘴角下一秒就向下彎了，Jonathan看著雙人沙發旁的空位，嘆了口氣  
「唉...」

他的愛人-Evan，已跟朋友出差了五天，而這五天他自己也不知道怎麼安然度過的，因為每次做家事到一半他一定都會突然放空，回過神後就已經陷入手忙腳亂的困境中  
不過他們也不是沒連絡，只是不像另一對熱情的情侶那樣每晚都要講上好幾個小時的視訊通話，兩人反而平平淡淡，想到就打個電話給彼此，打過去也僅僅是問個幾句短暫的寒喧罷了，通常都不過五分鐘

但他們心裡比誰都明白，自己正深思著對方

「噔噔噔噔~噔噔~」突然，在桌上的手機亮了起來，伴隨著震動發出鈴聲。Jonathan拿起手機，畫面顯示的來電不是別人，正是他的愛人  
他暗自驚呼，這時候才下午5點，照理來說他現在應該在和朋友們處理差事，沒有打電話過來的空閒

雖然腦內這樣分析，但手還是不自覺按了接通鍵，他將手機湊到耳邊，輕輕的喚著戀人的名字，口氣卻是帶著疑惑：「Evan？」

「Jonathan，是我」一道熟悉的聲音入了Jonathan的耳內，是他朝思暮想的那個人，頓時內心放鬆了許多

「這次怎麼這麼早打來？」雖然是本人打來的，但Jonathan還是提出疑問  
「今天工作提早結束，剛才一完我就馬上打給你了」電話另一頭的語氣如平常一樣平淡，但還是透露出些許疲累，回答完後他頓了頓，轉而關心起了愛人：「今天一切都還好嗎？」  
「一樣很好，只是我剛剛泡茶撞到頭，有點痛」少見的關心讓Jonathan心裡一暖，但他又覺得對方有點反常  
「真的嗎？那現在還痛嗎？」Evan的口氣像是擔心對方一般，稍微焦躁了起來  
「不痛了啦」Jonathan摸了摸頭上早已消去的腫包，笑笑的說著：「我以為你會笑我」  
「嘿！我開玩笑還是會看場合的好嗎Bitch？」Evan略顯不悅的說道，心裡暗想擔心對方還反被虧，真是好心沒好報  
「哈哈哈哈抱歉抱歉」Jonathan知道對方並沒有真的生氣，他爆出他的經典笑聲，毫無歉意的道著歉

接著另一頭便沒再發出任何聲音，一股微妙的沉默湧了上來

沉默過於長久，久到Jonathan以為對方早已掛斷電話，他挑起疑惑的眉，看了看畫面，通話時間還在跑著

「呃...？Evan？」Jonathan率先出聲，再次喚著對方的名字  
「啊...抱歉...」彷彿是被叫了名字而回過神般，Evan發出一個晃神過後的呼聲  
「怎麼突然不講話了，害我以為你掛斷了」感覺到對方的反常，這次換Jonathan擔心了起來：「你怎麼了？是真的生氣還是做錯事了？」  
「沒有啦...只是想跟你說一件事，但是我不知道怎麼說」電話另一端的人撓了撓頭，像犯了什麼大錯一樣，欲言又止  
「什麼事？」這男人該不會又搞出什麼大事了吧，Jonathan想著，微蹙的眉顯露出無奈

「我...很想你... Jonathan」Evan緩慢的道出思念，似乎有點難為情，畢竟他好久沒對戀人坦露真情了，是跟他一同出差的Brock叫他這樣才想嘗試一次看看

Jonathan聽了之後笑出聲來，輕柔的笑聲裡沒有嘲笑，只有欣慰與訝異  
『這傢伙，還真是不坦率啊』他想著，跟對方在一起這麼多年了，這冰球腦袋還是不太會坦露，不過這也是他不可多得且可愛的一面

「傻瓜，我也想你」Jonathan稍稍揚起嘴角，淡紅與溫熱浮現在他的臉上，柔和的嗓音也道出相同的思慕

而Jonathan不知道的是，聽到這番話的男人，金眸正不可置信的眨著，他內心正怦然心動  
『是我輸了啊...哈...』被反將一君的Evan自嘲般的笑了笑，內心想著果然自己在表達感情方面笨拙到不行

今日的勝負-浣熊1分，貓頭鷹0分

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你看得開心<3


End file.
